The game of golf generally includes a long game and a short game. The short game is generally defined as golf shots taken from 100 yards or less from the pin. Typically, the short game comprises puts on the putting green and shots taken from around the putting green such as lob shots, chipping, pitching and bunker play. While improvements in a player's short game can significantly lower the player's scores, training for the short game is often neglected.